I am Jonathan Joestar of House Joestar in Morioh Isles
by Meanjojo
Summary: Jonathan Joestar most certainly died on that boat in 1889, but he soon found himself awake on the sandy beaches of a place called Fodlan. Not only that he seems to have taken over the body of a pompous noble that also calls himself Jonathan Joestar of House Joestar in the Morioh Aisles. Or at least that's what the voice in his head is calling himself that. (WIP title)
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan Joestar felt dizzy. Wait he felt dizzy? He felt the soft waves of the water and the heated sand below him. The blazing sun sure didn't feel any good on his...skin..

Jonathan's eyes shot open and he pushed himself up. He was obviously on a sandy beach with his clothing wet and covered in sand.

'I'm alive? But I was certain I was dying on that burning ship with Dio. If the blood loss didn't get me it surely would've been the fire. Or even the ocean drowning me if that didn't work."

He suddenly gasped, "Dio!"

His mind suddenly shot to his adopted brother and his last words spoken to him. Even after all the things he's done he still considered Dio his brother in the end. He wasn't going to take back those words, even if he was alive. By all logical accounts he should be dead, but he wasn't. Was it another stroke of luck that he lived once again?

Dio Brando was nowhere to be seen, if he was alive that is. Since he was a vampire it was unlikely he was in this blazing heat, but Jonathon wasn't sure how long he'd been out for. For all he knows Dio was still roaming around somewhere, but that didn't matter at the moment as he finally rendered his surroundings.

There were pieces of a wrecked ship scattered along the beachside, unrecognizable to anyone if they were to try and figure out the ship the pieces belonged to. However there were more pressing matters at hand. There were armored men along the beach and none of them were moving.

Jonathan instinctively rushed to each of the armored men, each had a star shape in the middle of their uniforms. His heart would drag as he found each and every last one of them not breathing and their hearts not beating. Their wet armor showing that they more than likely drowned.

'It's terrible. Their families probably don't know that they drowned. They at least deserve a proper burial.'

He was ready to pick each and every one of the armored men and take them to the dirt land that was nearby and give them a proper burial. However before he could pick up anyone he heard a woman's voice.

"L-lord Joe...star."

Jonathan's head swiveled to the location of the woman's voice and noted an armored body. He sprinted towards the armor and shouted, "Keri!"

He's never met this woman in his life, but for some reason he found himself blurting out her name. It was like a quick flash and the name popped up in his head, as if he'd known her by name for quite a while now. He didn't care about that at the moment as she was in trouble.

As he got closer to the woman he could see the multiple scratches, holes, and blood marks along her suit of armor. She was dying from a recent battle, but she still held out. Jonathan quickly got to the woman and crouched down beside her.

"Let me hea-"

The woman, Keri, grabbed his hand and stopped him from healing her immediately.

"It's too late for me. Save your Vulnerary. It won't do much anyway. The bandits I fought off had poison dipped on their blades and-" the woman coughed blood that leaked out of her helmet, "It's wonderful to see that you really do care, Lord Joestar. Now get out of here as those bandits will be back. I'm glad that my last sight will be seeing you care for-"

She fainted, but Jonathan quickly went to work. He took a quick breath and channeled some Hamon into the woman. If he did it right the blood should be out of her system now as evident by some blood literally jetting out of her body. He then channeled even more Hamon into her which should close most of her wounds and heal her just a bit. The blood can't be replaced immediately but her body should produce more and stabilize when time has passed.

He placed a finger on her hand and felt that her pulse was still active, faint but it was still a pulse. She was still alive. The Joestar breathed a sigh of relief as she would continue to live on. He took off her helmet and was greeted by a young looking face with a smile and her eyes closed peacefully. Her hair was the strange color of pink, but with no indication that it was dyed to be that way. It was bizarrely natural.

"Thank goodness. Your too young to die. You still have a life to live ahead of you, so try to make the most of it."

_Strange. I never bothered to learn magic, even less healing magic._

Jonathon took his eyes off the woman and looked in every conceivable direction, "Hello? Is there anyone here? There's a woman that's been injured an-"

_There's no one around here. I'm right here you body snatcher!_

"Body snatcher? Where are you? Who are you?"

He continued to look around to no avail.

_Don't play coy like a degenerate commoner would. There's only one reason you would snatch my body and that would be to take my fortune for yourself. Well a little message update for you, body snatcher, my fortune is gone and the rest of it was sent to the bottom of the sea. Probably your stupid attempt to snatch my body, but it only worked after your bloody pirates sank the ship. Good luck recovering it you mornic snatcher._

"Body snatcher? I don't- who are you?"

_Oh? So you don't know the name of the body you snatched? You just saw a noble and saw me as free game huh? That you could just take my body and have everything without knowing who I am? That's funny, really._

_I'm Jonathan Joestar of house Joestar on the Morioh Aisles. At least learn of your targets before you get them._

"Your name is Jonathan Joestar? That's my name."

_Well now that you snatched my body it is. I want to know the name of the imposter that dared to snatch the great Joestar's bo-_

Jonathan suddenly held his head in pain a painful pulse that made him collapse on his knees and just as it got worse, it stopped. Jonathan gingerly held his head. His mind suddenly cooled and the voice in his head seemingly needing to gasp for air.

_What was that? What was that?! What in the hell was that?!_

"What's wrong?" Even if the voice in his head was terribly rude his inner gentleman couldn't bear to hear it in distress.

_I- I saw me on a burning ship… holding a decapitated head! I don't remember doing something like that! It's filthy for a noble like myself to even consider holding a head, much less staying like an idiot and letting myself get burned to death._

"That must've been me. I was on a ship, holding the head of my adoptive brother. The ship I was supposed to enjoy with my beloved Erina."

_Erina? Did you say Erina?! Erina Pendleton?!_

"Y-yes. Do you perchance know her?" He was taken by surprise that the voice sounded almost desperate.

_Yes! How do you know her? Your belove- but she di-! NO! This must be a trick! Get out of my body! _

"I honestly don't know what's going on, but yelling won't solve it. Let's have a discussion like proper gentlemen-"

_Gentlemen? I bet your just a commoner who heard long tales of how nobles follow the guides of gentlemen. I warn you that we only treat nobles fairly, not the drabble like commoners. Now give me back my body, body snatcher!_

"I'm not a body snatcher. I'm really trying to have a polite conversation with you. As a fellow gentleman I wish to have an honest conversation wit-"

"Oi! Mad lad talking crazy! I don't suppose you be a noble by any chance?"

Both of them stopped arguing and Jonathan turned his body to face a group of armed men who seemed to be up to no good. Their weapons mainly consisted of swords and axes with the biggest looking one holding some kind of claws attached to gloves. It seems to be the biggest one smugly crossed his arms and was the one who spoke to Jonathan. There were six of them total.

"I can tell by the way you dress. So somebody's willing to pay good coin for their son back. But you caught me in a good mood. My business isn't with you."

"Boss, we found the woman. She's still alive by the way her chest is moving up and down."

"Scramble along, noble. My business is with this woman who decided to fight us."

_I suggest doing what he says. We can sort out this mess after we get as far as- what are you doing?!_

Jonathan ran to the front of Keri and held his ground. His feet were firmly planted in the sand and a look of defiance etched onto his face.

_Look I know Keri is cute and all for a commoner soldier, but even I wouldn't do something like this if it meant I died._

The voice would get no response from Jonathan immediately.

"Oh? A noble defending a soldier? I thought all of them would save their own skin. Unless this girl is your secret forbidden lover, now wouldn't that be interesting." The big man taunted.

Jonathan still kept his ground.

_I'm telling you one girl isn't worth it! Don't get my body killed, please! I'll tell you everything, even where the hidden relic is, just don't get me killed! Run as far as you can out of here just let these men do what they want for now. We can tell any source of authority about them later! We're outnumbered here and we don't even have a weapon!_

"Just leave the girl and I promise we won't harm a single hair on your head. I'll even strike down anyone that even tries to come after you."

"A gentleman doesn't leave behind those who can't defend themselves. It's true that I can just leave her here to the devices of you ruffians, but my heart wouldn't allow it. Even if I found you to be tough to deal with, I will stand my ground."

While Jonathan was talking he slowly shifted into a pose that involved his hands going above his head and intricately wrapping his fingers around one another.

"Er.. boss? What is he doing?"

"He may look large and tough, but a noble doesn't usually have the combat experience that we have. Kill him!"

_I can't believe I'm going to die to a naive idiot._

Five of the men charged at Jonathan all at once. All expecting to catch him off guard if they all charge as one. The gentleman stood there as the sand actually slowed down their movements and gave him enough time to channel his Hamon. The flow of yellow energy clearly building alongside his body.

"He's channeling magic!"

An axe wielding man decided to throw a hand axe at the gentleman, but he channeled enough Hamon to transfer it all to his legs, crouched on the ground, and jumped. The men would find themselves dumbfounded as he jumped like a giant rabbit and suddenly came crashing down on one man with a satisfying knee to the face.

Jonathan then punched another man in the face, causing him to be blown down into the sand holding his face.

'There's three left. They'll no doubt try harder after seeing their comrades go down.'

_How can you calmly assess that? Use that weird magic of yours to get out of here while you still can_

Two axemen and one swordsman. Jonathan then felt the tip of the swordsman's sword slice right through his clothes and onto his skin. He felt the pain for a moment, but his adrenalin allowed him to ignore it for a bit. However as he dodged out of the way of one of the axemen he felt a burning sensation that seemed to happening across his entire body.

_Right, these were the ones with poison blades._

Jonathan reprimanded himself at his moment of relaxation, but didn't have time to focus on getting the poison out of his system as he dodged a stab from the swordsman. The swordsman tried to take another jab at the Joestar, but in a surprising motion he kicked the sword out of the way and held it in place. Fortunately, since his opponent was a human the metal silver overdrive wouldn't be effective.

_You blocked it with a foot?_

"ORA!" Jonathan let out a scream as he forced the sword to stab into the ground and maneuvered its user's arm with it. He then delivered a powerful punch to the man's face and sent him flying.

The remaining axemen stood in place and both had a look of fear as they watched the gentleman almost effortlessly put them down one by one. Jonathan took this moment to get the poison out of his system and had it eject out of his open wound, which was quickly healing due to the effects of hamon.

"That's enough fooling around you lot. I'll take him on if you're having a hard time with him!"

Jonathan turned to see the boss of the men slowly approaching him. He stopped a couple of feet away from him and scraped his claws together, "I got to say. I didn't expect this much bite from a spoilt noble. But now it's time you fetch me some high coin for your ransom money."

The man quickly closed the gap between the two and kicked up sand into the gentleman's eyes. He instinctively shut his eyes and covered his face to be protected from the sand assault.

The Joestar suddenly felt himself being kicked and pinned to the ground with the weight of the entire man on him. The man laughed as as Jonathan opened his eyes and saw him bringing the claws down towards his face.

The Joestar stopped the man by channeling Hamon into his arms and grabbing the man by his feet. He found his footing on the sand and was able to push he legs up and gained more than enough momentum to throw the man and his entire weight off of him. Since Hamon couldn't do too much to regular humans he had to improvise with it. Not that he would dare wish to harm a person severely with Hamon.

He got up from the sandy ground and breathed in. The yellow looking electricity of Hamon channeling around his body.

_Is this how you channel your magic? Why haven't you used it against these ruffians?_

'Hamon doesn't hurt humans.'

_Hamon? Hang on since this is my body… does that mean I've had it this entire time and I didn't know about it?_

Jonathan didn't reply as the big man got back up via a jump from the ground. Jonathan was caught surprised by the fact that he managed to jump right back at him and slash at him with the claw hands. He managed to dodge just enough to only get his clothes nicked.

'I can't expect to get too close with those claws on his arm. Those claws were clearly made for close combat and his reaction time to swing is fast.'

_I don't believe it's too late to run. _

'If I leave someone who can't defend themselves, especially a young woman, I'll be no better than these ruffians.'

Jonathan dodged another swipe coming from the man, but he anticipated that and drop kicked the Joestar. Jonathan was sent back a couple of feet, dragging the sand along with him, yet he wasn't sent flying. The Joestar suddenly felt the cold ocean water and the dampened sand.

_Get away from the water! He's trying to slow you down in it. At least with sand you still have a chance of dodging, but in the water your movements would be slowed down significantly._

Jonathan dodged a swipe from the man by ducking under his claws. His hair almost being lobbed straight off. His eyes widened as he looked up to notice that the man's underarms are completely unprotected.

'His arms underneath the claws are completely unprotected. That means if I decide to attack right now-'

Jonathan took the chance and aligned his fists to match his leg movement. As soon as he stopped crouching he delivered a punch straight to the man's stomach and then another one immediately after.

The big man managed to grab Jonathan's head with the unguarded lower end of his hands and deliver a knee into the gentleman's face. Jonathan was pushed further into the water, but not enough to cover his both of his feet. The Joestar got back up and noticed that the men on the beachside got back up and were ready to help, no matter how bad they were bleeding.

"Leave him to me boys!"

The men stopped and instead cheer for the man to 'kick that noble's ass'.

The man charged at Jonathan and tried to drop kick him once again, but the gentleman grabbed his feet and tried to throw the man to the man to the deeper side of the water, but before he could do that the man managed to force Jonathan's arms into a wider position with his feet. His arms were widely stretched apart in a pattern Jonathan has seen before.

"Gotcha!"

'This is-'

_Oh no I know this technique! A clawed opponent has to feint their attacker into grabbing his feet and the clawed opponent just needs to force apart his attacker's arms to then need to jump and contort their body enough so their claws can come down and slice the attacker's arms off._

'So it's different from the Thunder Cross Split Attack'

It happened in a moment. The man managed to jump out of Jonathan's hands, contort his body, and come down with his claws out with the intent to detach Jonathan's arms violently. It was going to be settled there and now!

He let out a shout as gravity just had to do most of the work for him. He was aiming for the shoulders!

Jonathan barely had time to react, but he thinks he has the solution. In a small gambit he moved arms as quickly as he could _towards_ the underside of the man's arms and grabbed his wrists. He twisted his body around and threw the man into the deeper part of the ocean. Enough to stand in, but slowed down significantly.

_Hoh. My arms are still attached thankfully.._

Jonathan didn't dare move closer, if only because it would be unfair to fight an enemy that was at a clear disadvantage in the water.

The man got up and spit some sea water out of his mouth, but he didn't bother to get out of the deeper end. He tried to taunt Jonathan into coming into the deeper end, but he didn't give in.

"Why don't you come closer."

"I do not wish to fight with an opponent with a clear disadvantage."

"Well you don't have a choice. Get over here now, or I'll order my men to kill that woman immediately."

_Don't you dare! You're clearly going to get us both killed if you fall for this ruffian's commands. It's just a-_

The man saw that Jonathan was listening to him and expectedly looked into his eyes. His eyes widened in shock. He was expecting him to hold a look of anger and make the careless mistake of approaching without thinking, especially with his goal to defend the young woman. It would've been an easy win once he got into the water and his movements were to be slowed down significantly. That's what he really expected.

Instead he saw a look of _disappointment _in the eyes of the man. As if he were just a child that's just done something they know they weren't supposed to do and they did it anyway. He then slowly approached the man in the water in which his eyes widened some more.

_Don't try you-_

"What in the-"

Jonathan took a breath and slowly stepped forward. He approached ever closer to the deeper part of the water. When his foot finally made contact with the deep end and didn't sink. Instead visible ripples appeared on the water as Jonathan walked towards the man and never sunk onto the same level as the man.

"You're walking on the-"

The man stopped speaking as Jonathan was literally above him. The sun shining right behind him making the Joestar appear as though he was a silhouette in the man's eyes. A beefy silhouette that seemed to have the situation under control from the start. Then the figure posed with a hand in front of its face and the yellow electricity surging all around it.

"I honestly see that you're an honorable man. If you weren't then you wouldn't have faced me alone and tried to utilize the rest of your men against me." The pose then shifted with his arms to his side and his fingers interconnected to one another.

"I've been honestly trying to fight you on equal grounds and that's why I didn't wish to take this fight to the water where one clearly had the disadvantage. It would not feel right to do so otherwise. However, I see that even your honor doesn't stop you from killing a defenseless woman to try and get me to fight you."

The man saw the disappointed eyes that Jonathan held for him. It wasn't pity, anger, or even smug, just pure disappointment seeing the man wasn't completely honorable.

"But, if I have to throw away any semblance of an honorable and fair fight to save the life of the young defenseless woman, Keri, then I will gladly do so!"

The sun shifted a bit and Jonathan was no longer a silhouette. Instead the man saw a noble burning with a heroic desire. The Hamon flowing through the gentleman shining ever so radiant.

"Why are you fighting for just a common woman? I'm sure you can find another."

_Is he scared?_

"A gentleman must protect those who are unable to defend themselves. It doesn't matter where they're from! My flowing heart wouldn't allow me to abandon someone like that! I would simply be unable to forgive myself if it were to come to that! My very blood resonates with passion!"

"You're blood's going to be flowing in the ocean!"

The man tried to slash at the Joestar's legs, but found that his face had been kicked. Another foot soon found its way across his face and caused his head to twist in another direction.

The man then found himself being picked up by the collar and being lifted above the water. Jonathan swung them around and threw the man into the air. Jonathan powered his with Hamon to, it won't transfer over to the man as it wouldn't be effective, but his muscles should be powerful enough to send him back to the sands.

"ORAAAA!"

The man felt as though his skull was ready to crack open and burst as soon as the punch was delivered to his face. As Jonathan expected he was sent back to the sands, with his face bleeding as much as it possibly could. He could barely decipher the fact that his men were around him and trying to see if he was okay.

_You- we- you won! I didn't expect you to do that! Still though you're a bit too naive. What imbecile believes in a fair fight?_

'As long as Keri is safe I can continue on.'

_If you hadn't come out on top I would assume you were fruitlessly in love with her at first sight. Though how come you know her name, but not mine- why are you approaching them?_

Jonathan didn't flinch as some of the men drew their weapons in an effort to protect their boss from him, but he simply walked passed them and stood over the man that was badly beaten and bruised. The man instinctively closed his eyes, expecting a quick death.

The gentleman crouched down and transferred as much Hamon as he could to close the wounds on the man's face and let it heal him. Jonathan then ripped a piece of clothing off of himself to wipe the blood off the man's face. He could see the bruises slowly healing and the man gasping for air as soon as he realized what was going on.

_You're healing him?_

"You're healing me, why? You could've easily finished me off."

"I do not wish to fight any further. You've already been beaten."

_This is not going to end well._

"How can you be sure I won't kill you as soon as I get healed?"

"I can sense that you're an honorable man. However if I'm wrong, feel free to prove it right here and now."

The man sighed, "Your deceptively more naive than you look."

"Am I wrong?"

"You're lucky you're right, someone else would've killed you by now."

The man sat upright and held his head. He was still a bit surprised that his face was almost completely patched up and the throbbing in his head slowly soothed over.

"You were holding back weren't you? I felt it as we were fighting. Those punches of yours could've easily broken every bone in my body, but you still held back."

"I do not wish to kill you. I wouldn't consider the possibility of killing another person."

The man smirked, "Let's see how far that gets ya in the real world."

"Jonathan Joestar, but my friends like to call me Jojo."

"Garm. Er… good to meet you."

The two shook hands, much to the ruffian's chargin.

Jonathan got back up and was ready to extend his hand once again to pull the man back to his feet, but a splitting headache filled his head. Worse than before, it wasn't a quick pulse, but a painful endeavor

_AAAAH!_

"What's going on?" Garm seemed to show a slight bit of concern for his opponent especially with how he was almost screaming at the moment.

And then Jonathan collapsed, his thoughts somewhat overwhelmed by the intense headache.

….

**This started out as a spur of the moment idea. The typical shower thought. Jonathan was picked because he'd seem to be the most academically inclined of his bloodline and it seemed to make sense, due to the setting of the game for the first bit.**

**I hope I did okay with Jonathan and his dialogue. If anyone is interested I'll no doubt continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Erina, my sweet. I wish that you would come less frequently. Father is starting to get suspicious on my insistence of being inside my room for long hours."_

_She giggled, "You're the one who invited me to always sneak in through the back and climb up the vines."_

_"And I wouldn't dare to ask you to stop coming. You know how angry father is about inviting commoners into his home. However, you're different from the rest of the drabble. If only you weren't cursed to be born as a commoner would I openly tell him."_

_"Oh… Jojo. I wish you wouldn't be so hard on people like me. Maybe then you can truly learn what love is."_

_"It's right in front of me. It's you."_

_"You're daft as always."_

…_._

_Jonathan felt the multiple pains in his cheek as his father personally addressed his wounds._

_"I'm disappointed in you Jonathan. A fight against some random thugs is completely different from a spar against the guards. If you had a problem, then get the guards. They're the ones trained to deal with rabble like those. Why did you get in a fight like that anyway?"_

_"They were bullying a young lady-"_

_"That was not a lady! That was a commoner! Know the difference before you go charging in to rescue a woman in distress!"_

_"Wh-"_

_"You have an image to keep. If you were found beaten up to protect a proper lady, then it would get you in greater graces, but protecting a commoner of all things… you're lucky no one recognized you with that drab disguise of yours."_

_Jonathan Joestar held his tongue, he could not risk revealing to his father his relationship with the so called commoner that he saved. A fair lady such as Erina must've had a house that's fallen out of favor with the Empire, that must be it. Otherwise he wouldn't have fallen in love with a commoner, a fair maiden such as Erina could never be a common rabble._

"_I have an appointment to make with House Brando. I owe Dario more than a few favors, so be on your best behavior when I head into town. His child-"_

…

Jonathan felt a fist connect right to his face. He suddenly saw that he was in a room- or rather a black void staring at...himself.

"Who do you think you are body-snatcher!? First you take my body and then you're trying to invade my memories?! If I could I would have you hanging from the highest point of Garreg Mach and shame your ilk for all those to come."

"I told you I'm not a body snatcher." The Gentleman raised his hands in defense, but the other Jonathan delivered a kick to his gut.

"Then explain all the memories you're trying to assault in my head? Who in dafts name is Speedwagon? Who names their child Speedwagon?! "

"I ask that you please refrain from insulting my friend."

"A ruffian like that? I'd rather have myself hung if I ever associate with a person like that. Nevermind that's not the point! You're trying to implant memories into my head so it confuses me, whilst you just steal the memories in my head."

"I truly do not know what is going on. I wish that you would refrain from striking me and lashing out in anger, perhaps we can settle this like gentlemen?"

'Jonathan' looked at him with disentrist, "And what do you suppose we do? Have a nice and relaxing conversation?"

"Yeah exactly that?"

"It was sarcasm you moron."

Jonathan simply smiled, "Let's take a moment to sit down and introduce ourselves."

Jonathan looked at..himself and took a seat in the black empty void. Rather he crossed his legs in the void, which somehow kept him in place. He didn't notice it at first, but they just walked around like it was just another large room.

"I hardly see the need to introduce ourselves. Especially since you've likened to stealing my name already." The other 'Jonathan' sat down anyway, betraying his skepticism.

"I am Jonathan Joestar. I am an Aristocrat in Britain and one day wish to be knighted and aspire to be a true gentleman."

"Seriously? You steal my body and can't even get my goals right? I am Jonathan Joestar of House Joestar in the Morioh Isles. **I **am the sole Heir to the Joestar House, and I one day wish to restore my House to its former glory."

"That's interesting Jonathan. Can you tell me anything about Morioh?" Jonathan leaned in to try and listen in better for a possible history lesson.

"Of course I can! Almost 400 years ago the Isles of Morioh were- hey you're trying to goad information out of me, aren't you? Using my own hubris against me to try and emulate me better? Is that it?"

"Sorry. I'm still trying to understand the situation we're in right now."

"I can tell you with just a few words. You. Snatched. My. Body."

"Yes, I perhaps did and I'm sorry for that, but there has to be some explanation for why I've accidentally taken control of your body, Mr. Joestar."

"You can't just expect me to believe you took my body accidentally."

"I'm truly sorry. But we need to figure out why this happened."

'Jonathan' looked away in disgust and crossed his arms, "-ou swear that you're not lying?"

"Huh?"

He stared at Jonathan, his eyes holding a small flame, "Do you swear that you're not lying?"

"I swear on it."

He stared in silence for a few moments, "We Joestars have a tendency to decipher when someone is lying. It's because our star shaped crests give us an innate ability to seek out liars. However it takes years of training and knowing when to just 'feel' your core vibrate. I was surprised to find that not once did any of my senses of a liar go off. I assumed you were just a good liar, but my instincts told me otherwise."

"Do you trust me?"

"No, but I can tell you're no liar. If you want answers we can try asking the Archibishop of Garreg Mach, but we might have to gain her trust first before you tell her about our… situation."

"I can see how no one would believe that there are two people inside of one body."

…

Jonathan simply woke up before they could continue the conversation any further than that. His head swivled from side to side as he got a better view of his surroundings. Firstly, he was in a serviceable bed with a wet towel placed atop his head. He soon began to notice that he wasn't actually in a well furnished room, rather a rundown looking one that seemed to only hold the bed and a rough curtain around said bed.

"Lord Joestar, you're awake."

His eyes landed on a large piece of armor that he thought was just decoration for a moment. The voice, while it was raspy earlier, sounded quite familiar to that of-

"Keri?"

"Lord Joestar, you won't readily believe me the pack of brigands actually helped us. I couldn't talk to them clearly before you woke up, but that's what happened."

"I believe you."

"Lord Joestar-"

"I got their cooperation when you were knocked out."

Keri lowered her head in shame, instinctively one might add, "I'm truly sorry, Lord Joestar. I've failed to protect you, no worse, I almost got you killed because I didn't bother to speak with the brigands. I can never hope to ask for forgiveness."

_You're damn lucky this body-snatcher isn't an incompetent moron._

'I thought we cleared up that misconception?'

_I never said you weren't a body snatcher._

"Keri, you will not be given forgiveness."

The woman stood even straighter than she was before

"Since there is nothing that needs to be forgiven."

Jonathan held a warm and radiant smile, one of which slightly unnerved Keri.

"Lord Joestar? I may not have the right to ask this, but are you feeling well?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting quite strange. It's like you're not your usual self."

"Not my usual self?"

He may have said that more aggressively than he thought as the woman stepped back, "I mean, don't let the words of a commoner such as myself tell you who you are. I'm sure you know yourself better than I do, Lord Joestar."

_You buffon. Keri has been my personal bodyguard for three years now, of course she would notice a discrepancy._

'Should we tell her?'

_Someone such as herself wouldn't believe it. Especially since someone who has been in hiding for years now tried to make as little enemies as few that were enemies were taken care of quickly._

'I understand. She won't believe that someone took over your body and less so if I just spell it out to her. What type of ruffian would reveal their plans like that? How do I approach this situation then?'

_Don't say a word, let her ponder on that mistake._

Jonathan looked at the armored figure of Keri as she kept silent. She simply turned around to have a sudden interest with the door.

"Where have they gone?"

"They said they had a change of heart after encountering you, or rather they said they'd get killed if they went after more people like you. They all just scattered off, except the leader. He gave me a map and said that he owed you. It leads to town, exactly where we need to go in fact. We're inside a small village that's been abandoned for years"

"And where are we going?"

"To Garrech Mach Monastery, Lord Joestar. The town should be able to provide us a carriage. I believe you still have the invitational badge in your pocket."

Jonathan did just that and pulled out a strange silver badge encrusted with a strange pattern on it a dragon like being was in the forefront and a ovaluar symbol was in the middle of the badge.

"Garrech Mach Monastery."

_Exactly where we need to go. The Archbishop, Lady Rhea, will be there. However we do need to gain her trust for her to believe us. I doubt she would believe us if we just claimed to be two people in one mind anyway. _

"What are we waiting for? We should hurry along then."

"Lord Joestar, are you sure you're able to move?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Huh?"

"You were covered in stab wounds the last time I saw you. I should be asking if you're up to the task."

The woman in the armor stood her ground and bowed, "My mistake Lord Joestar. If you're ready to go, then I am as well."

"Are you truly well? I wouldn't wish for my only bodyguard to die because of weakness."

"I promise you, Lord Joestar. I am in fighting shape, I dare say I'm even in better fighting shape than I was before."

"Then we should head out immediately then."

…..

The two finally made it into town after long hours of pure walking. They didn't have much to carry as much of it was presumably sunk with the ship, so they only had the clothes on their backs. Jonathan was surprised to find the Keri could walk with no problems in her suit of armor.

They were told that any and all trips to Garrech Mach were done for the day as they would arrive long after the gates had been shut if they went by carriage. A two to three hour ride to and from the monastery. So they had to stay in town for the night.

However, as they made their way to an Inn designated for Nobles to stay the night, as it was run by the Church it was free for the Nobles, Jonathan saw a uniquely black colored hat literally fly from one alleyway to another.

"Wait here just a moment, Keri."

_Now's not the time to investigate things. It doesn't matter what city it is, but criminals always appear more often at night. Don't let a lost hat bother you, they can probably just buy a new one._

"Lord Joestar?"

"Wait here, I'll be back in just a moment."

The gentleman dashed after the hat. There was only one man who could employ such a flying hat and he wished it to be true. He wasn't sure if Keri was rushing after him, but that didn't matter at the moment. He rushed around the corner and came to a grisly, yet delightful sight.

On the ground lay three men on the ground with two of them seemingly having been cut by blades. One had it in their arms, and the other had it in their back. Only one thug groaned in pain, but the assailant. Quickly stomped a foot on his head and knocked him out. From any other person's view it would seem that a merchant of all people seemed to have dealt with the thugs. Jonathan called out to the man with much joy in his voice.

"Speeeeeeeeedwagoooooon!"

The man turned around in surprise, before as smile appeared on his face.

"Mr. Joestar!"

Speedwagon ran to Jonathan as fast as he could, "Is it really you? Mr. Joestar?"

"Speedwagon, it's good to see you again."

The man stopped right in front of Jonathan and took his hand and shook it as if to check if he was real.

"Mr. Joestar it's been so long. I have many things I wish to tell you."

"Lord Joestar, what's-" Keri finally caught up to the gentleman, "You're Robert E.O. Speedwagon. Of the Speedwagon Trading and Manufacturing Company."

"Trading and Manufacturing Company?"

_This is the Speedwagon I saw in the memory?_

"Yes it is I, the illustrious Speedwagon."

"Are you associated with Speedwagon, Lord Joestar?"

….

Jonathan and Speedwagon sat across from each other in a small section of the Inn. Jonathan told Keri to rest, but she said she would stand guard.

"And that's about it Mr. Joestar. I lived a full life, helped your grandson out, died, then I reincarnated as a baby in Fodlan, many years later I once again created a big company, that has a lot of sway in the climate of Fodlan."

"I find it wonderful that my descendents are fighting against all manners of evil and I'm thankful that you're helping them, Speedwagon."

"I should be thanking you Mr. Joestar. After our incident on Ogre Street, you've changed my life for the better. And I'm always willing to repay you, no matter what."

It was Jonathan's turn to tell Speedwagon his side of the story, but somewhat left out that the other 'Jonathan' was in his head.

_Are you sure you can trust this guy? He looks like the run of the mill thug? _

"So you just arrived here Mr. Joestar? And apparently you're a Noble to boot. I guess some things never change."

"The thing is Speedwagon, I arrived here as this body. I didn't reincarnate like you, instead I just popped in this body and I have a second voice in my head."

"Seriously? You literally did just arrive here? A second voice in your head?"

"Yes the..how I say… the original Jonathan Joestar in this body. I merely stole it from him, without either of our consent."

Speedwagon placed a finger on his chin, "Interesting. So you're mind has taken over the body of the previous Joestar that inhabited this body. It seems that you have total control over the body, so you must be cooperating or you're the stronger one in the driver's seat. Amazing, that's probably why you're able to use Hamon. You're spirit is strong enough to push past limitations. You're very _soul_ is strong enough to wield Hamon."

_Did he just… accurately describe our situation?_

"Explainative as always, Speedwagon."

"Correct, Mr. Joestar, or I wouldn't be the describing Speedwagon."

"How many titles do you have exactly?"

"Approximately two hundred or so."

_This guy is serious. Is every person you meet this __**bizarre**__?_

'I don't happen to notice all that often, to be honest.'

_Just head to bed. We were supposed to arrive two days ago, but the ship was stuck before a storm and then it was subsequently sunk today, the day right after the storm._

"Goodnight, Speedwagon."

"Have a nice night, Mr. Joestar."

….

Jonathan stared out at the lush green fields that appeared during his carriage ride. He was the only one who sat in the carriage as Keri decided to ride with the driver just in case of any bandit attacks. It was a slow ride, but the inside of the carriage was supposed to be comfortable for anyone going up to Garrech Mach Monastery. Speedwagon opted to stay behind and said he had a meeting with the Archbishop in a couple of days to discuss business matters.

"Keri seems to be avoiding us." Jonthan spoke aloud, since the two upfront mostly talked and couldn't hear what's inside the carriage completely.

_She's doing her job as any bodyguard would do. _

"You seemed all too eager to abandon her at the beach."

_That's because she's a commoner, you can always-_

"Human lives aren't replaceable. Plus it would be wrong to leave an innocent behind, especially a lady."

_She's not a lady, she's a commoner, know the difference. You can't just ruin my image by showing that you don't know the difference._

"I know the difference, but if you treat everyone with just a little respect, then you're image will always be smiled upon."

_Let's see how far this ideal of yours can take you. Nobles must be a step above the rest, we can't show weakness by a slip up like that._

"If you call kindness a weakness, then no one would ever bother to help people."

_You know what I mean. You can't ideally do what you wish to do._

"My blood flows with true passion to be a great gentleman. My heart resonates so that everyone has a chance to live. This beat of my being holds justice above all else."

_What does that even mean? _

….

The woman before him was the image of pristine beauty. The crown she wore glowed in the sun, her green hair naturally shone off her body. Her robes signified her importance, overall she signified that she was the one that was in charge. A gentle aura protruded from her being.

_This must be Lady Rhea, she's much more beautiful than I would've ever imagined. _

The man next to her wore simple blue robes and had green hair as well. He seemed to radiate an aura of authority that demanded some respect. However Jonathan frowned when he heard him speak.

"Greetings. I am Seteth and this is the Archbishop, Lady Rhea. You're Jonathan Joestar, correct?"

Jonathan could've sworn he sounded just like his adopted brother, but that couldn't be the case. He didn't let out any sort of mannerism that indicated he was like him.

"Is something the matter? Are you perhaps another one of the strong silent type?"

Seteth seemed to be getting worried with his blank stare, but the woman next to him stayed calm as ever.

"Sorry, Mr. Seteth. You just sound similar to someone I used to know."

"Ah, I don't hear that often. Usually the students say my voice is unique. However, my voice sounding similar to someone else's will have to wait. We welcome you to Garrech Mach Monastery and wish to tell you that you're safe here."

"I thank you for the welcome."

The Archbishop spoke with a soft voice, "We are welcomed to have you Jonathan Joestar. It is a tragedy what happened to you almost six years ago, but I can see that you've moved on from it and made the best of your situation. I'm sorry the local followers of Seiros could do nothing as your fortune was taken from you, but we owed your father a great debt and finding you is a blessing. Especially since you've managed to become a Sun Warrior in those years."

"Sun Warrior?"

Seteth spoke up again, "That's what the Church of Seiros calls the people that use the power of the sun to defeat evil forces just like you do. Rhea and I unfortunately can't use this power as we're not compatible for it, but the Archbishop is able to see the ones who can use it."

"Ah you mean Hamon."

"If that is what you wish to call it." Lady Rhea's smile grew, "I can see your Hamon is flowing quite well through you."

"How exactly can you see Hamon when I'm not focusing on it?"

"Hamon is quite similar to faith magic, much like how a skilled monk can detect a person's magic power, I've been able to detect the Hamon that flows through the few Sun Warriors I've met."

"I see. I wonder if I would be able to do that someday?"

"Since you're a Sun Warrior, then I imagine it would be easier for you to do so. Even though Lady Rhea makes it sound as though it was easy, it took her years to finally be able to detect the energy that flows through Sun Warriors."

"Classes are in session at the moment, Jonathan. You can introduce yourself near the end of the day, I'm sure the Black Eagle House would be delighted to meet you. In the meantime we'll have a student from the Black Eagle House lead you to your room." Lady Rhea reassured Jonathan.

"She's a good student and apparently she knows you from your days on the Morioh Isles. She can fill you in on any questions you don't have at the moment"

For some reason Jonathan tensed up, why did he get an ominous feeling from this,

_No… there's only one person who could possibly know me around my age._

'Who?' Jonathan didn't know why his spine began to shiver, he only ever had that feeling when thinking about Di-

"Well it would be **「**useless**」**to have a student who has never been here before trying to find the right room, wouldn't it? I'm sure Jojo would be delighted to see me again, right?" A voice that sounded eerily familiar to 'Jonathan' came from behind

His body seemed to naturally freeze up and goosebumps appeared on his arms. His mind instinctively recognized the voice, but he had to turn around to make sure. And he wasn't sure how, but the 'Jonathan' inside his head seemed to be breathing heavily.

"Ah, I see you're already here."

She wore what appeared to be a standard uniform for the Officer's Academy as he's seen a couple of students wearing it as he passed by to meet with the Archbishop. However it was clearly customised a bit to fit a cape with a heart stitched onto it. She also freely wore some pointed shoes that seemed to go longer towards the end than they should have.

Her blond hair was nicely combed down with a couple of green heart shaped bows to keep in her hair. And she wore a smile that Jonathan could never misidentify in his life. Her hands were at her side and her posture simply radiated that of a prim and proper noble.

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

"Dio." Jonathan whispered.

Rhea kept her smile on her face, "Diona Brando will be your guide and show you your room, Jonathan."

_That's unmistakably my ex-fiancee, Diona Brando._

'Fiancee?'

"I haven't seen you in forever, _Jojo_."

Her smile may have looked friendly on the outside, but both Jonathans knew better than to trust it. No matter how many people she fooled.

….

**That's a wrap for now, girl Dio because I think it's cool. Was going to do Twin Dios, Diona and Dio, but decided against in favor of one Dio. **

**Thank you for all the comments I got in the first chapter, didn't entirely expect this to blow up the way it did, especially with Jonathan. All hands on for purest of the Jojos. **

**Also it was either Speedwagon now or later, so I chose the now for our favorite waifu. **

**Also fixed the spelling of Isles, English do be spelling words similar all the time, but this one was on my end. Might makes some Omakes in the future when something comes to mind.**

**Until then To Be Continued..**


End file.
